1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine flushing systems and more particularly pertains to a new engine flushing apparatus for providing a convenient and easily portable complete apparatus for flushing the oil-lubricated portions of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine flushing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine flushing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,513; 5,154,775; 5,427,202; 5,383,481; 5,318,080; and 5,238,085.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new engine flushing apparatus. The inventive device includes a solution tank for holding a solution. The solution tank comprises an upper opening and a substantially hollow interior. A suction conduit extends into the interior of the solution tank from the opening. A waste solution tank holds waste solution. The waste solution tank comprises an upper opening and a substantially hollow interior. A drain conduit extends into the interior of the waste solution tank from the opening. A pump circulates solution. The pump is in fluid communication with the suction conduit of the solution tank. An inlet conduit carries solution to the engine. The inlet conduit is adapted for connection to the oil fill opening of the engine. An outlet conduit carries solution away from the engine. The outlet conduit is adapted for connection to the oil drain opening of the engine. A transport cart carries the pump, solution and waste solution tanks.
In these respects, the engine flushing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient and easily portable complete apparatus for flushing the oil-lubricated portions of an engine.